Mianhae, Hyung : sequel
by chloeCloudy
Summary: keraguan Kyuhyun!
1. Chapter 1

**Mianhae, Hyungie**

.

.

**Disclaimer** : Super Junior milik Tuhan, keluarga mereka, SMEnt, dan ELF.

**Cast** : All member Super Junior.

**Warning!** : BxB, BL, Typo, Bahasa kacau, dlsb.

.

.

.

' BLAM! '

Terdengar pintu sebuah kamar dibanting dengan sangat keras, membuat para member Super Junior yang sedang menikamati waktu santai mereka diruang tengah terkaget-kaget.

Choco yang sedang asik tiduran dipangkuan Eunhyuk saja sampai terlonjak, lalu kemudin bersembunyi dibelakang tuannya, ketakutan.

" Yak! Evil Magnae! Kau sudah membuat Choco ketakutan dengan kelakuanmu! Lagian kau itu kenapa? Keluar kamar kok sampai membanting pintu begitu." Sungut namja yang dijuluki Dance Machine nya SuJu itu sambil menarik Choco yang masih bersembunyi kembali kepangkuannya, di-elus-elusnya dengan sayang supaya peliharaannya itu kembali tenang.

Orang yang diomelinya tadi hanya memandangnya sebentar dengan tatapan dingin, lalu pergi berlalu begitu saja sambil mendegus keras.

" Mwo? Dia pergi begitu saja lagi! Awas saja kau!"

" Hyukie-ahh, sabar dulu... sepertinya Kyu sedang marah besar." Sang Leader mengangkat suara. Disaat seperti inilah dia harus bisa menenangkan para dongsaengnya yang selalu sajameledak-ledak tak kenal waktu itu—mmm, istilahnya masih labil?

' Krieeet'

Pintu kamar nya KyuSung terbuka perlahan, menampakkan seorang namja imut yang saat ini menundukkan kepalanya. Dia berjalan perlahan—dengan masih setia menatap lantai, kearah orang-orang yang saat ini otomatis kompak memandang dirinya—penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

...

Sampai detik ke 20 namja yang dijuluki Art of Voice itu belum juga membuka suaranya. Terlihat sekali wajah-wajah penasaran itu mulai tidak sabar.

" Jongwoon-ahh, ada apa? Sepertinya Kyu sedang marah, ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" akhirnya Leeteuk membuka suara, mewakili mereka rasa penasaran mereka.

Yesung yang ditanya mendongakkan kepalanya, wajahnya tampak memelas... melihat hal itu, siapapun sudah bisa menebak—benar-benar sudah terjadi sesuatu dengan KyuSung couple.

" –aku hanya tidak mengerti Hyung... Kyunie—dia benar-benar marah tadi..." dia kemudian kembali menundukan kepalanya yang unik itu dengan lemas. Ryeowook yang duduk disebelahnya kemudian mengusap-usap punggungnya dengan sayang—berharap Hyung kesayangannya itu bisa sedikit tenang.

" memang Kyu tidak mengatakan apa masalahnya Hyung?"

" tidak Hae-ahh. Dia hanya bilang, ' aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi Hyung! Tolong perlakukan aku sebagaimana mestinya!' begitu... lalu dia keluar tanpa bilang apa-apa lagi. Aku sungguh bingung sekarang, apa sih maksudnya..."

Semua terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing, mereka sama-sama tidak mengerti dengan apa maksudnya sang Magnae. Karna setau mereka, KyuSung couple adalah pasangan yang selalu terlihat mesra selama ini, dan... Yesung juga terlihat selalu menuruti kemauannya si Evil. Jadi, dimana maslahnya?

" emm, kau tenang lah dulu Yesung-ahh... mungkin nanti setelah Kyuhyun berhasil mendinginkan kepalanya, ia akan mau berkata dengan lebih jelas lagi, masalah dia itu sebenarnya apa."

"... aku harap begitu Teukie-Hyung."

.

.

Namja yang sedang menjadi topik pembicaraan para Hyungnya itu saat ini terlihat sedang duduk dibalkon, menenangkan diri. Meski cuaca diluar agak tidak bersahabat, tapi dia tetap betah berdiam diri ditempat itu.

' hhh~ aku hanya ingin kau benar-benar menganggapku, itu saja... mianhae, Hyung-chagiya'

.

.

.

.

.

.

" YAK! namja kuda! Jangan se-enaknya merebut tempat duduk orang begitu dong~ kan tempat lainnya masih ada dan luas. Huh!"

" ckckck, aku maunya disin koki... kenapa kau malah keberatan hmm, Lee Hyukjae?" namja berlesung pipi itu menampilkan senyum usilnya sambil merengkuh bahu namja yang duduk disebelahnya. Melihat hal itu, semakin menjadi-jadilah rasa kesalnya Eunhyuk, dia memaki-maki namja perfect itu dengan hebohnya. Yesung yang saat itu sedang duduk dihadapan mereka jadi terkikik geli. Sungguh, segitiga SiHaeHyuk selalu membuat namja manis itu terhibur.

" lepaskan tanganmu darinya! Hae itu milikku!" namja yang sedang di'perebutkan' itu ikutan ngakak melihat kehebohan cople-nya itu dengan si kuda.

" lah, Hae-ahh saja tidak menolak jika ku peluk begini, kenapa kau yang jadi heboh 'nyet'?"

" yak! Lee Dong Hae! Kenapa juga kau diam saja? Bela aku dari kuda burik itu dong! Ish!" mulutnya Hyukkie sudah manyun, kesal sekali dengan kelakuannya Siwon yang selalu suka mengusilinya.

" ah~ kalian berdua bertengkar saja sendiri. Aku mau dekat Yesung hyung saja." Lalu dengan se-enaknya dia pindah dan duduk, ah—meletakkan kepalanya dipangkuan Yesung. Memang, sofa tempatnya sangat lapang, jadi bisa buat tiduran.

" YAK! LEE DONG HAE!/ NAMJA IKAN!" kedua orang yang tadinya sedang heboh sendiri sekarang malah jadi kompak meneriaki Dong Hae, tentu saja dengan kepentingan berbeda. Eunhyuk, tentu masih dengan aksi cemburunya karna Hae dekat-dekat orang lain. Sedangkan Siwon—semua juga sudah tau alasannya, karna yang sedang menjadi tempat bermanja-manjaannya Lee Dong Hae itu adalah Yesung, namja yang sampai saat ini masih sangat dicintainya.

.

.

.

" Hyung, kenapa kau menyendiri disini?" Siwon yang melihat namja manis itu sedang berada di balkon mendatanginya dengan dua gelas coklat hangat ditangannya. Dia kemudian menyodorkan yang satunya ke namja yang pandangannya terlihat sedang tidak bisa fokus seperti biasanya itu.

" gomawo Siwonie... ini hangat sekali..." katanya bertrima kasih usai menyesap cairan berwarna coklat tua itu.

" ne~ Hyung belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi... ada apa? Aku llihat, beberapa hari ini Hyung sangat lesu dan tidak fokus. Hyung ada masalah?"

" ah? Benarkah? Apa aku terlihat seperti itu ya... hahaha, kau ini. Tidak ada apa-apa kok." Yesung mencoba meyakinkan bahwa dia baik-baik saja dengan menampilkan senyum terbaiknya didepan namja yang pernah menjadi namjachingunya itu. Dia berharap Siwon percaya, karna Yesung tidak mau lagi membuat namja baik itu terlibat dalam masalahnya.

" Benarkah? Tapi kau terlihat tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja Hyung... jujurlah padaku Hyung, ada apa sebenarnya? Apa—"

" Hyung! Aku ngantuk, ayo tidur." Belum juga Siwon menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dari arah belakang mereka terdengar suara seseorang dengan nada dingin menginterupsi nya.

"a-ahh, Kyunie?"

Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat gusar berdiri didepan pintu, memandang keduanya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

" Kenapa kau tidak duluan saja Kyu? kau tidak lihat kami sedang bicara?"

" Aku tidak sedang berbicara denganmu Siwon, tapi dengan namjachinguku."

" Kau!"

" K-kyunie stop! Kajja, kita tidur sekarang. Siwonie, kau juga harus segera tidur ne, jangan tidur terlalu larut."

" ne~ Hyung."

.

.

Saat dikamar, Yesung kembali heran dengan sikapnya Kyuhyun. Tadinya dia berpikir, kalau namjachingunya itu sudah tidak marah lagi karna tadi sudah mau bicara padanya sewaktu mengajaknya tidur tadi, tetapi ternyata tidak.

Yesung duduk ditepi kasur miliknya dan memandang punggung nya Kyuhyun dengan pandangan meredup. Dia rindu dekapan hangat itu, dia rindu tangan kokohnya Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk sayang punggungnya sampai dia tertidur... Yesung sangat merindukan semua hal tentang Kyuhyun—bahkan sikap Evilnya sekalipun!

' apa kesalahanku Kyunie... sampai kau memperlakukanku seperti ini. Jangan begini... aku rindu—sangat merindukanmu...' batinnya miris dengan tetap memandang punggung kekasihnya itu, yang meskipun dekat tetapi terasa sangat jauh... seolah tak tergapai olehnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Hyung, apa kalian berdua belum berbaikan?"

" ah?—ahahah, umm. Bagaimana bisa berbaikan, kalau yang menjadi permasalahan sebenarnya itu sama sekali belum kuketahui... aku sangat bingung Hae-ahh~"

" Hyung tidak tanya ke Kyu, sebenarnya apa yang menjadi masalah buatnya? Tidak baik membiarkan sebuah masalah terlalu lama Hyung, bisa-bisa nanti semuanya bertambah rumit."

" Hyung sudah tanya, tapi Kyunie pergi begitu saja dengan wajah yang sangat kesal... diabaikan itu raasanya sakit sekali Hae-ahh."

" Ck! Evil itu keterlaluan sekali Hyung!"

Sebagai dongsaeng tersayangnya Yesung, namja itu merasa sangat perlu untuk membela Hyung tersayangnya itu.

.

.

Dari arah kamarnya KyuSung terdengar suara-suara benda pecah dan teriakan keras, sepertinya ada dua orang yang sedang mengadu urat leher. Semua member yang sedang santai diruang tengah kemudian berlarian kesana.

" Astaga Kyu! Hae! Apa yang terjadi?" Leeteuk dan yang lainnya shok, dilantai terlihat Hae sedang mencengkeram erat bagian depan bajunya Kyuhyun dengan tangan yang satunya mengepal—bersiap mengarahkan pukulan ke-arah pelipis Kyuhyun yang tergeletak dibawahnya. Keadaan kedua namja itu benar-benar sudah tidak karu-karuan, terdapat lebam disana-sini.

" dia ini harus diberi pelajaran Hyung! Se-enaknya membuat Yesung hyung begitu!"

" memang kau siapa HAH! Lee Dong Hae tidak berguna! Urusanku dan namjachinguku bukan urusanmu, dengar itu! Araso?"

" KAU!"

" KALIAN BERDUA BERHENTI!" aura sang Angel sudah berubah menakutkan. Member lain buru-buru memisahkan kedua namja itu.

Yesung yang sedari tadi hanya diam memandang kejadian itu—shok, diam-diam pergi keluar entah kemana.

Sedangkan yang lainnya baru menyadari hal itu setelah 1 jam kemudian, setelah mereka harus dengan sukarela mendapat ceramahan dari Leeteuk.

" Yesung mana?"

Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain lalu menggelengkan kepala.

Kedua namja bodoh yang sedang diobati itupun terperangah, bisa-bisanya mereka melupakan keberadaannya!

Leeteuk yang terlihat menghubungi hp nya Yesung terlihat gelisah, masalahnya hpnya Yesung ada diatas nakas kamar itu!

" aduh bagaimana ini? Wookie-ahh, kau sudah menghubungi Jong Jin?"

" sudah Hyung, dia bilang Yesung hyung tidak ada disana. Dan ini—dompetnya hyung... tadi kutemukan diruang tengah. Bagaimana ini hyung... Yesung hyung tidak membawa apa-apa." Ryeowook yang perasaannya sangat halus itu mulai terisak pelan, yang kemudian langsung didekap oleh Sungmin. Bagaimanapun juga, namja mungil itu takut jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Hyung kesayangannya itu.

.

.

Sampai saat makan malampun keberadaannya Yesung belum mereka temukan. Ke tujuh namja yang berada di Dorm sekarang terlihat semakin cemas. Tangisan Ryeowook semakin tak terbendung, semua makinmencemaskan keadaannya Yesung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Ahaha, mian...buat chingudeul yang dulu minta sequel nya 'Mianhae, Hyung', nih baru sekarang bisa kubuat. semoga ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan yah^^

Ini hanya akan menjadi Twoshot saja, aku tidak terlalu berniat membuat konfliknya berbelit-belit. Jadi chap depan itu sudah endingnya.

Untuk Unrespect-nya, masih dalam proses hehe, mian lelet banget update-nya, jangan marah ya^^#gah! Emang ada yang nunggu gitu?-_-'

Ohya, ada yang punya atau bisa rekomen fic KiSung gak? Aku lagi tergila-gila dengan pair itu!b


	2. Chapter 2

**Mianhae, Hyung : sequel**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **Semua cast hanya milik Tuhan, keluarga mereka, SMEnt, dan tentunya milik mereka pribadi mereka sendiri.

**Warning!** : BxB, BL, bahasa kacau, garing, Typo(?), dan kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya.

Enjoy^^

.

.

.

Sementara para dongsaeng dan hyung-nya sedang kelabakan di Dorm, namja yang sedang dicari-cari tadi rupanya sedang berda di Dorm-nya SHINee.

" Ayo cerita padaku hyungie~ kenapa tadi duduk dengan pandangan kosong di taman depan, hm? Hyungie tidak takut dengan penguntit atau fans fanatikmu yang kemungkinan tiba-tiba lewat dan melihatmu? Hyungie yang sedang sendirian begitu bisa jadi sasaran empuk dari histeria-nya mereka loh..."

" Aah... itu—aku hanya sedang bosan saja Taeminie~ hehe"

" Mwo? Ishh... Aku tau kalau hyungie orangnya 'unik', yang selalu berbuat hal-hal yang mengejutkan. Tapi tadi? Hyungie jangan berusaha ngelak yah... Hyungie sedang ada masalah kan?"

" Aniya~ tidak ada apa-apa Taeminie... Hyung lelah, bisa kita tidur sekarang?"

Ya, Yesung ternyata di temukan Taemin, lalu dibawa ke Dorm mereka.

"—atau kau tidak mau Hyung tidur disini ya? Kalau begitu Hyung permisi ne."

" Andwe! Hyungie aku bawa kesini kan karna aku kangen. Jangan marah ne... Aku hanya menghawatirkan Hyungie~ karna tidak seperti biasanya Yesung hyung diam saja,tapi tadi, Hyung jarang sekali menanggapi candaannya kita saat makan malam tadi,makanya aku ber-tanya seperti itu. Hyung kan suka cerewe hehehe"

" Yak! kau ini...h-haah... Mungkin pengaruh rasa lelah, Taemin-ah... Hyung tidak ada apa-apa kok."

Yesung terlihat sangat berusaha untuk tersenyum seperti biasanya, namun tetap gagal.

Taemin yang sudah memahami ke-engganan Hyung-nya itu untuk bercerita, akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak akan mendesak lagi.

Setelah Yesung tertidur, Magnae-nya SHNee itu kemudian keluar kamar, dia hanya tidak ingin mengganggu tidurnya Yesung [ada saat dia menelphon.

.

.

Sedangkan di Dorm SuJu, semuanya tampak begitu cemas! Karna memikirkan sang Lead Vocal yang sampai tengah malam belum juga kembali.

Ryeowook masih juga belum berhenti menangis, dan Sungmin tetap setia menenangkannya di kamar mereka.

Dong Hae terus-menerus menatap layar ponselnya, berharap si Hyung tersayang menghubunginya dan—pamer dengan ceria padanya kalau dia baru saja berbelanja beberapa pakaian yang keren... Lee Dong Hae lebih suka memikirkan hal seperti itu, namun kenyataan mengatakan yang sebaliknya. Dan lagi, menghilangnya Yesung juga akibat tindakan bodoh yang dilakukan olehnya dan Kyuhyun tadi siang, hal itu membuatnya sangat merasa bersalah.

Eunhyuk yang disebelahnya juga tampak galau, memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk telah terjadi pada Yesung. Tetapi kemudian dia lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menolak kemungkinan itu.

Leeteuk dari tadi mondar-mandir tidak karuan.

Shindong... Jangan ditanya, bungkusan snack sudah menggunung didepannya. Makin cemas, semakin banyak mengunyah. Ckckck...

Sedangkan Kyuhyun... Dia hanya menatap kosong kelamnya langit malam. Dia benar-benar cemas dengan keadaan namjachingu-nya itu...

" Apa kita perlu mengabarkan hal ini ke Siwon, hyung?"

" Aah... Sebaiknya jangan dulu Hae-ah, kita jangan merusak konsentrasinya disana. Yang ada nanti dia langsung pulang jika kita memberitahunya kabar ini. Kita lihat saja sampai besok."

"—lagipuka, hal itu tidak membantu sama sekali Hae. Kau tau sendiri kan bagaimana perasaannya Siwon terhadap Yesung hyung... itu akan semakin memperkeruh suasana nantinya."

" Ne, hyung benar. Memang sebaiknya jangan diberitahu saja dulu."

'Drrrt...!'

Leeteuk terlonjak saat ponsel yang berada ditangannya bergetar. Dia mengerutkan keningnya heran, begitu melihat nama yang tertera di layar benda persegi miliknya itu.

" Taemin-ah? Untuk apa dia telphon malam-malam begini?"

Ke-empat namja yang berada di ruang tengah yang tadi memfokuskan pandangan mereka ke sang Leader, kembali melengos... Tadinya mereka berharap Yesung-lah yang menhubunginya—entah dengan cara apa, ingat—semua barang pribadi namja sipit itu sama sekali tidak dia bawa.

" diangkat sajalah Hyung, siapa tau ada hal yang pentingkan?" Eunhyuk mulai terganggu dengan suara ponsel itu.

" Yeoboseyo... ne, Taemin-ah?"

...

" Mworago?"

...

" Ah, ne~ biar disana dulu... besok pagi Hyung akan ke sana."

...

" ne... Gomawoyo, Taemin-ah"

...

" Ne, annyeong~"

Leeteuk yang memutuskan panggilan telphon barusan menarik perhatiannya Shindong, pasalnya dari raut muka sang leader bisa ditebak bahwa, si penelephon tadi membawa kabar yang baik buatnya, karna dari raut mukanya terdapat kelegaan yang luar biasa disana.

" Ada apa Hyung? Taemin bicara apa? Sepertinya hak bagus. Hyung jadi terlihat lega begitu."

" Aah, itu tadi Teamin- ah, dia memberi tau kalau Yesungie menginap di Dorm mereka hari ini."

" MWO?!"

Leeteuk sampai harus menutup telinganya begitu ke enam namja yang ada diruang tengah bersamanya itu serempak mengeluarkan suara mereka.

" Haish! Kalian berniat membuatku tuli ya?" makinya tidak penting.

" –yak! Magnae, kau mau kemana?"

" Tentu saja menjemput Hyungie."

" Kau pikir ini sudah jam berapa, hah? Lagi pula, tadi Taemin-ah bilang Yesungie sudah tidur. Biarkan saja dulu. Besok aku akan kesana menjemputnya, kau tenangkan diri saja dulu."

" Tapi Hyung, nanti Yesung hyung tidur dimana kalau dia disana?"

" Kau tenang saja Hae-ah... dia tidur bersama Taemin-ah. Ya sudah, semua kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Ingat, tidak boleh ada seorangpun yang keluar lagi."

" Ne, Hyung." Jawab EunHaeNdong bersamaan sambil bangkit dari sofa lalu kekamar mereka.

Sementara itu, sang Magnae yang sejak tadi sudah berdiri mau tak mau kemudian berjalan ke arah kamarnya dan Yesung dengan raut muka enggan.

' hhh~ awas saja, jika kau sampai berbuat macam-macam Taemin!' maki nya dalam hati, ckckck...

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Trima kasih semuanya... Dongsaeng satu ini sudah merepotkan kalian semalaman ini. Hayo Yesungie, ucapkan trimaksih."

" Ah, Sumbaenim jangan begini... kami senamg Yesung hyung bisa menginap disini bersama kami, berkatnya kami rame seru sekali tadi malam. Apalagi si Magnae, dia yang begitu senang karna Hyung mau sekamar dengannya." Onew melirik sang Magnae dengan usil, membuat yang dilirik menjadi memerah malu diledek begitu oleh sang Leader.

" Hehehe, aku kan rindu sekali dengan Yesung hyung. Makanya, dia ku monopoli tadi malam—padahal, masih ada kamar kosong sih sebenarnya." Cengirnya tanpa dosa. Tak dipedulikannya tatapan mematikan yang ditujukan kepadanya oleh si Magnae-nya SuJu, yang pagi itu memaksa untuk ikut dalam acara 'penjemputan' itu dengan sang Leader.

Kata-kata polosnya Taemin mendapat gelak tawa dari yang lainnya plus jitakan 'sayang' dari Yesung.

" tadi malam kenapa kau bilang semua kamar penuh, hm? Taemin-ah... kau sudah mulai nakal yah, berani menipu Hyung seperti itu."

" Appo~ mianhae... Taemin kan hanya ingin tidur bersama Hyung~ jangan marah..." Taemin menggembungkan pipinya, pura-pura ngambek.

" Aehh~ ne, Hyung tidak marah, tapi... gemas sekali padamu Taemin-ah!" dan jadilah kedua pipi mulusnya si Magnae menjadi korban keadaan(?).

Begitulah, setelah mereka ikutan sarapan—tentunya setelah diminta(baca:paksa) oleh anak-anak SHINee, barulah ketiga namja itu kembali ke Dorm mereka. Selama di perjalanan, hanya Yesung dan Leeteuk lah yang terlihat asik berbicara—sedangkan sang Magnae tetap setia dengan aksi diamnya...

Sesampai di Dorm lantai 11 milik Yesung dan member lainnya, semua ternyata sudah ngumpul disana. Ryeowook dan Dong Hae-lah yang paling heboh menyambut sang Hyung kesayangan, sedangkan yang lain hanya memberi pelukan singkat dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya Yesung pelan—memberi dukungan moril untuknya. Yesung sangat menyesal sudah menimbulkan kehebohan sebegitu rupa buat para Dongsaeng dan Hyung-nya itu, tetapi dia juga merasa bahagia—karna melalui kejadian ini dia jadi tau bahwa, ternyata mereka juga begitu menyayanginya seperti dia menyayangi mereka selama ini. Diam-diam Yesung tersenyum bahagia dalam dekapan mereka.

" Andai saja Kangin-ah ada disini, kau pasti sudah menjadi bulan-bulanannya!"

" kau benar Leeteuk hyung! Kangin hyung kan paling 'dekat' dengan Yesung hyung, dia pasti akan cemas sekali karna orang yang suka di-bully nya tiba-tiba menghilang! Ahahaha..." tawa nya Eunhyuk disambut heboh gelak tawa yang lainnya. Yesung hanya bisa menggembungkan pipinya mendengar candaan nya mereka.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun sudah masuk ke kamar mereka, sepertinya dia belum berniat sama sekali untuk memperbaiki keadaan hubungan mereka.

.

.

.

' klek! '

Suara pintu yang di buka dengan hati-hati, tidak membuat namja yang sedang asik memainkan benda berwarna hitam persegi di tangannya itu tergerak untuk menoleh. Tanpa melihatpun, dia sudah tau siapa yang masuk... karna ini kamar mereka.

" K-kyunie... Kau masih marah padaku?"

Kyuhyun PoV,

Mendengar suara Hyungie yang begitu lirih, aku sungguh merasa sangat tidak tahan... Ingin sekali aku memeluknya sekarang juga dan menenangkannya. Tetapi aku harus konsentrasi dengan tujuanku, ini juga demi hubungan kami kedepannya—aku harus menegaskan sesuatu disini.

" Kyunie~ jangan begini... A-aku tidak tahan... jebal..."

God! Aku harus bisa bertahan! Mianhae chagiya, jeongmal mianhae... Hati ku juga sangat sakit ketika memperlakukanmu seperti ini...

" Katakan... Hiks... Katakan apa salahku Kyuhnie~ biar aku bisa memperbaikinya... Hiks..."

Nah! Ini! Kau sama sekali tidak bisa menyadari kesalahanmu chagi! Padahal masalahnya sudah jelas, tapi kau tidak menyadarinya sama sekali! Aku bosan seperti ini chagiya! Kau kira ini mudah untukku? Aku juga sakit...

Hahhh... daripada pertahananku pecah, lebih baik aku keluar saja.

Kyuhyun PoV end.

.

Yesung yang di tinggalpun semakin terisak kuat. Ryeowook yanng kebetulan melewati kamar itu langsung masuk, karna tidak tega mendengar suara tangis Hyung-nya itu.

" Kenapa rasanya seperti ini Wookie-yya? Kenapa rasanya begitu sakit... hiks..."

" Hyung..."

" Dulu, saat Wonie sibuk syuting di Cina untuk sebulan penuh tanpa bisa berkomunikasi sama sekali denganku, tidak seperti ini... Wonie yang mementingkan pekerjaannya pun sama sekali tidak masalah buat Hyung. Tapi ini... Hiks... diabaikan oleh Kyunie seperti ini, kenapa rasanya begitu sakit Wokie-yya? Hah? Kenapa... hiks... padahal dia ada dekat hyung, dia tidak kemana-mana, masih tidur sekamar dengan hyung... hiks... apa yang salah disini Wokie-yya... kenapa... hiks!"

Ryeowook menggenggam tangan mungil milik Hyung-nya itu dengan lembut, berusaha menyalurkan ketenangan yang sama sekali Ryeowook tidak yakin bisa dia berikan, tetapi setidaknya Ryeowook ingin Yesung tau jika ada orang yang menopangnya melewati saat-saat seperti ini.

" Menurutku, inilah letak perbedaan mengenai perasaannya Hyung pada mereka. Siwon hyung tidak mampu membuat Hyung merasa keberatan dengan jarak kalian waktu kalian berhubungan dulu karna Yesung hyung sama sekali tidak mencintainya atau belum mencintainya. Orang yang saling mencintai itu, akan sangat wajar merasa tidak tenang jika pasangannya jauh, apalagi diabaikan—lebih berat lagi rasanya."

" Pokoknya hyung harus bersabar lagi... atau cobalah Hyung menerka-nerka apa penyebab Kyunyun menjadi seperti ini. Karna aku rasa, Kyuhyun sudah lelah memberi kode pada Hyung jika dia keberatan akan sesuatu hal terhadap Hyung, tetapi kemungkinannya, hal itu Hyung abaikan makanya dia marah lalu beraksi seperti ini."

" M-mwo? Hiks, s-seperti itukah?..."

" Yah, ini kan perkiraanku saja. Tapi, coba deh nanti Hyung berpikir dengan tenang... siapa tau ada sesuatu hal yang luput dari perhatian Hyung selama ini, dan hal itulah yang merupakan penyebab Kyuhyun jadi seperti ini."

" Mmmh, ne... Hyung akan memikirkannya dengan keras, dan mencari tahu hal itu."

" –gomawo, Wookie-yya... namdongsaeng hyung yang satu ini memang paling bisa memahami hyung!"

" ehehe, iya dong Hyung... aku suka kalau bisa membantu Hyung, karna Hyung itu selalu bisa membantu dan menyayangiku selama ini." Senyum Ryeowook sumringah, karna bisa dilihatnya jika Yesung sudah tidak terlalu terbebani lagi. Ryeowook berharap masalah ini bisa cepat selesai, supaya Hyung-nya ini bisa kembali seperti semula.

.

.

.

Namja mains itu sedari tadi terlalu sibuk dengan dunia-nya. Kadang dia mengerutkan alisnya dengan keras, menggigit-gigit bibir bagian bawahnya, mem-poutkan mulut mungilnya,menaruh jari tulunjuknya yang mungil ke dagu, sampai terbengong dengan pandangan kosong.

Beberapa member SuJu yang saat itu juga sedang berada diruang tengah sampai merasa takut, jangan-jangan sangking stres-nya akan masalah dengan Kyuhyun, sang Hyung tiba-tiba kesambet 'sesuatu' lagi. Hiiii... Eunhyuk buru-buru menempel ke 'ikan'-nya, takut kesambet juga(?), sedangkan Sungmin yang dari tadi sudah tidak tahan dengan aura 'gelap' yang dipancarkan oleh Yesung mencoba mendekat, biarpun dia dan Hyung tertua no 4 nya di SuJu itu kurang begitu terlibat dalam hal emosi—tetapi demi ketentraman(?) bersama akhirnya dia maju juga saat dilihatnya tidak ada satupun yang berniat menyadarkan Yesung dari 'sesuatu' tersebut.

Dengan terus berusaha mengingat-ingat hafalan doa yang dia bisa, Sungmin pun terus maju... 10cm... 5cm... 3...

" Ahk!"

" Ah! A-ada apaa... Hyung? Hyung tidak apa-apa?" denag tetap mempertahankan sikap gentlemen(?)nya, Sungmin menegur Yesung. Padahal saat Yesung tiba-tiba berteriak tadi, jantungnya sudah hampir copot.

" Ne? Ah, aniya... Tadi Hyung hanya terlalu senang, karna Hyung sudah menemukan cara bagaimana harus menyelidiki penyebab kemarahannya Kyuhyun." Cengirnya tanpa dosa.

Sugnmin sweetdroup... Jadi dari tadi, penyebab tingkah 'ajaib'nya Yesung itu gara-gara dia berpikir dengan sangat keras? Sungmin rasanya ingin menguburkan dirinya di kandang kelinci berwarna pink selama sebulan, sia-sia saja tadi usaha-nya yang mencemaskan si pencinta kura-kura dihadapannya ini. Hahh~ gagal deh usaha ku untuk bergaya keren didepan Wookia-ah, batin Sungmin menangis.

" Bagaimana caranya Hyung?" tanya Hae.

" a."

" Hahh?"

Yesung tersenyum-senyum, dia yakin sekali ide 'brilian'-nya akan berhasil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah melalui usaha yang keras, akhirnya Yesung bisa juga merengkumkan hasil 'wawancara'-nya dengan para member SuJu yang super sibuk itu. Meski di maki-maki oleh Heechul karna sudah menghubungi-nya disaat waktu tidur cantiknya di camp, di kerjai Kangin*yangsudahdiDormlagi*, diledek Eunhyuk karna bertanya pertanyaan gak mutu, sampai harus menunggu ½ jam baru mendapat jawaban dari Kibum—padahal Kibum sedang tidak melakukan apa-apa*buangpulsabanget*, traktir Shindong sampai-sampai dia harus hutang sana-sini, beli pelembab khusus untuk sang Leader-supaya abs-nya terlihat semakin kinclong, mengurus ikan-nya si 'ikan' selama dia syuting sehari, dan membelikan Sungmin boneka inceran-nya, untung saja sang dongsaeng tersayangnya tidak berulah macam-macam, dan Siwon—sudah jelas Yesung tidak akan melibatkannya dalam hal ini.

" U—uhh... Usahaku tidak terlalu berhasil. Yang benar saja, semua menjawab kalau Kyu itu hanya cemburu saja. Lah, cemburu sama siapa? Siwonie juga tidak ada disini kan..." Yesung berguman sendiri. Saat ini dia sedang berada di kamarnya dan Kyuhyun.

Dia malam ini bertekad, bahwa dia dan Kyuhyun harus menyelesaikan masalah mereka dengan tuntas.

Tadi mereka sudah makan malam, dan Kyuhyun entah kemana. Selalu begitu, menghindarinya dan kembali disaat dia sudah tertidur.

' ceklek! '

Akhirnya Kyuhyun muncul juga dikamar, dia mengambil piyama tidurnya lalu kekamar mandi—berganti baju. Yesung buru-buru mengunci pintu kamar mereka dan mencabut kuncinya, memasukannya ke kamtung piyamanya.

Saar Kyuhyun keluar dan akan berbaring, Yesung cepat-cepat memeluknya dari belakang.

" K-kkita harus menyelasaikan masalah kita Kyunie... Kita harus bicara..."

" Apa hyung sudah menyadari permasalahannya?"

" Nne~ apa ini hanya karna cemburu? Kyunie... Siwonie bahkan sudah tidak tidur di-Dorm lagi kan? Kenapa kau masih ceburu begini..."

Kyuhyun mendegus pelan, dilepaskannya pelukan namjachingu-nya itu lalu menuju pitu keluar.

" Berikan kuncinya."

" Aniya, kan sudah kubilang. Kita harus menyelesaikan masalah kita sekarang Kyunie."

" Cepat berikan kuncinya."

" Ani..."

" Berikan... atau ku dobrak?"

" ANIYA! Dobrak saja jika itu maumu! Hiks... kau sama sekali tidak kasian padaku Kyunie? Hiks... aku sudah benar-benar tidak tahan lagi tau tidak?! Hiks... berhenti memperlakukanku seperti ini... jebal... hiks..." akhirnya isakan itu keluar lagi untuk kesekian kalinya, Yesung merasa sangat tersiksa menahan rasa rindu-nya pada namjachingu-nya itu.

" A-aku rindu Kyunie... hiks... aku ingin kita baikan lagi... tidak bisakah... hiks..."

" Kenapa untuk memahami hal ini saja kau tidak bisa Hyung? Asal kau tau, aku juga sama tersiksa nya dengan keadaan ini. Tetapi kau tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini terus-menerus, karna hal ini bisa menggerogoti hatiku perlahan-lahan... aku takut lama-lama kehilangan kontrol diriku sendiri, tidakkah hyung bisa menyadarinya sediktpun?"

" aku memang pabbo... makanya kau harus mengatakannya padaku dengan terus terang Kyunie... jangan malah mengabaikanku seperti ini... hiks..."

" Baik... sekarang aku tanya, aku ini namjachingumu atau hanya dongsaengmu saja?"

" Tentu saja kau itu namjachinguku Kyunie... kau ini—"

" Tapi menurutku tidak."

" Apa maksudmu Kyunie?"

" Hyung itu sebenarnya menganggapku hanya sebagai dongsaeng saja."

" Hah? Itu tidak benar Kyunie!"

" Ohya? Lalu apa buktinya kalau hyung menganggapku sebagai seorang kekasih?"

" Aku mnyayangi Kyunie."

" Lalu Hae? Wookie? Dan yang lain?"

" Tentu saja akujuga menyayangi mereka."

" Heh, trus perbedaannya dimana hyung?"

" Aah? A-aku itu selalu ada buat Kyunie."

" Dan yang lainnya juga kan hyung? Sama."

" Aku perhatian dan..."

" See?! Kau juga menyadarinya kan hyung? Sikapmu padaku dan pada yang lainnya tidak ada bedanya sama sekali, sama. Kecuali sex tentunya."

" Coba hyung bayangkan seandainya berada diposisinya aku... rasanya tersiksa sekali hyung. Kekasihmu memberi perlakuan yang sama pada orang lain. Hyung itu sama selkali tidak mengganggapku."

" Anii~ kau salah Kyunie!"

" Ohya? Menurutku, hyung itu hanya mengganggapku sebatas dongsaeng saja. Karna hyung itu masih saja memperlakukanku seperti itu."

" Mungkin kita perlu memikirkan kembali tentang hubungan kita ini hyung..."

Sungguh... mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun yang terakhir, Yesung merasa seolah dunia sebentar lagi akan hancur. Dia sangat takut, takut sekali. Denganberurai air mata dia perlahan mendekalti Kyuhyun, menggenggam erat ujung piyama namja yang sudah mengambil seluruh hatinya itu.

" Tolong percaya padaku Kyunie... hiks... aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu, dan itu sama sekali tidak sama dengan rasa sayangku ke yang lainnya. Bisa ku pastikan itu. Mian... Jika aku terlihat sama memperlakukanmu dengan yang lainnya. Aku akan memperbaiki sikapku Kyunie... hiks... jadi tolong, jangan mengatakan hal yang menakutkan itu. Hiks... sudah terlambat, aku sudah sangat terjerat padamu Kyunie..."

" kau janji tidak akan memperlakukanku sebagai Kyunie kecilmu lagi? Yang terlihat seolah membutuhkan perlindunganmu. Aku hanya ingin kau memperlakukanku sebagaimana mestinya saja Hyung. Memperlakukanku sebagai namjachingumu, yang melindungimu, bebas memanjakanmu,dan dihargai olehmu. Aku hanya menginginkan itu saja."

" B-bbaik... akan ku ubah dengan perlahan caraku dalam memperlakukanmu Kyunie, kau jangan lelah ya. Mmh... b-bolehkah sekarang aku memelukmu?"

" Tentu saja kau berhak mendapatkannya Hyungie~"

" Bogoshipoyo~ Kyunie..." Yesung menghirup aroma kekasihnya itu dengan rakus, yang sudah hampir sebulan ini tidak menyapa indra penciumnya.

" Nado, hyungie~"

.

.

.

Yah, seperti itulah. Masalah itu akhirnya terselesaikan sudah. Yesung sudah tidak lagi memperlakukan Kyuhyun seperti anak-anak lagi, karna ternyata dibalik usianya yang paling muda itu Kyuhyun sudah memiliki pemikiran yang sangat dewasa sehingga dia sama sekali tidak menerima jika Yesung ternyata masih memperlakukannya sama saja seperti sebelum dia menjadi namjachingunya dulu.

Sedangkan Hae semakin sebal saja dengan si Magnae, karna perhatian sang Hyung tersayang kini semakin kurang saja—posesif nya sang Magnae. Jika sudah seperti ini, tinggal sang kekasih saja yang menjadi satu-satunya tempatnya bermanja sekarang. yang tentunya membuat Eunhyuk sangat senang dan berterima kasih sekali kepada sang Evil.

Sekarang se-isi Dorm sudah menjadi rame lagi, terlalu rame malah. Karna hampir setiap hari sang Leader menceramahi sang Magnae mengenai ulahnya yang selalu membuat si Lead Vocalnya SuJu itu susah beraktifitas, seperti pagi ini...

" Evil kurang ajarrr...! sudah aku peringatkan tadi malam kalau kita memiliki jadwal pagi ini, eh dia malah macam-macam pada Yesungie!"

" ahahaha... mianhae, Teukie hyung. Jangan salahkan aku, kekasihku ini terlalu manis sihh... Aku kan jadi tidak bisa menahan diri kan jadinya." Ucapannya Kyuhyun menuombulkan semburat kemerahan dikedua pipi chubby-nya Yesung.

" Oh, begitu? Baiklah, satu-satunya cara sekarang adalah memindahkan Yesung dari kamarmu. Mulai besok Shindong akan pidah ke kamarmu!" tegas sang Angel yang sudah bertranformasi. Shindong mengedipkan sebelah matanya usil ke arah Kyuhyun.

" MWO? ANDWEEEE...!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

Fiuhh~ gak nyangka nyampe 10 hal *lap keringat*

Nyahahaha... ending denga gaje-nya. Hyahhh~ mianhae, ini sepertinya sangat garing dan abal. Dan maaf untuk keterlambatannya ya dan mungkin end-nya tidak sesuai denga keinginan harapan.

trimakasih sekali ya, chingudeul dan sunbaenim semuanya yang sudah mau membaca fic ini, dan mau susah payah rnr*bow*

.

.

Special thank's to : **Jisaid, LalaClouds, shiRan-chan, cloud3024, cloudyeye, zakurafrezee, Derlfly3424, Lunear Cho, Kim JiSang, Cha2LoveKorean, maycloudself13, andikadwiprasetyo8, **dan ** . **gomawo repiunya^^

.

.

Dan buat yang gak login : lee minji elf, Thewi choi, uwichan, MieraClouds, yesungitsmine, aKYU CLOUDS, kyusung, YogaFujoSasuNaru, dan Cho KyuSung. Gomawo udah repiu^^

.

.

Ahya, mengenai pertanyaanku kemaren itu, aku itu minta rekomen kalian tentang fic KiSung loh, bukannya nawarin akan buat fic KiSung*meskipengenbikinjuga*. Dan **cloud3024**, gomawoyo~ tapi sayangnya semua fic yang punyanya Ika-ssi itu udah aku baca sunbae, bahkan sebelum aku buat akun loh.. ada yang yang lain lagi gak?#jiahh~


End file.
